


Big Enough [podfic]

by bunpods, KD reads (KDHeart), Kittyblack, Vaysh-podfics (Vaysh)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Multivoice, Other, Overheard Conversations, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Size Difference, out of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunpods/pseuds/bunpods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyblack/pseuds/Kittyblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh-podfics
Summary: Eddie and his symbiote are quite certain they're of a good size, but Flash thinks they could be bigger. Unfortunately, Andi Benton overhears this discussion out of context.[A multivoice recording of a fic by kitausuret]
Relationships: Andrea Benton & Eddie Brock, Andrea Benton & Flash Thompson, Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	Big Enough [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423613) by [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret). 

> Recorded at Europodfriends 2019, where I continue to drag people deeper into the Venom fandom. This time, by introducing them to Mania :D  
Surprisingly, this was *not* recorded late at night, in a fit of PodFarr!  
Featuring KDHeart as Eddie/Venom, KittyBlack as Flash, travelmate as Andy/Mania and Vaysh as the narrator

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/big%20enough.mp3) | **Size:** 2.51MB | **Duration:** 3:55min  
---|---


End file.
